


Dead white dragon

by Azazellokun21, fandom Anime shelter 2020 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: Выкладки fandom Anime shelter 2020: визуал R - NC17 [5]
Category: Last Exile
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazellokun21/pseuds/Azazellokun21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%20shelter%202020
Summary: Дио изменился. Но, может быть, в глубине сознания он еще помнит, каким был прежде?
Series: Выкладки fandom Anime shelter 2020: визуал R - NC17 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Anime shelter 2020





	Dead white dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Yoko Kanno - Sora's Folktale (OST Escaflowne: The Movie)  
> Песня на придуманном языке специально для аниме Escaflowne: The Movie. "Легенда о Небесном Драконе", в ней поется:  
> "Дракон пробудился во тьме,  
> Он взревел - его сердце остыло,  
> Но, согретый любовью, он снова уснет.  
> Так пусть же раскроются крылья,  
> И небо заполнят людские мечты".


End file.
